1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a side panel and a chassis attached together.
2. Background of the Invention
With the popularization of computers, our modern society is closely linked to computers. A computer enclosure generally includes a chassis and a cover assembled thereto. It is required that a computer cover should be demounted and mounted conveniently for checking malfunction of hardware and repairing interior components of a computer. A typical mounting assembly usually utilizes a plurality of screws, directly attaching a computer cover to a computer chassis. Thereby, screwdrivers or other detaching tools are necessary for installation or removal of the computer cover in assembly or disassembly processes, which is laborious and time-consuming.
Generally, the cover is assembled to the chassis by screws which takes time in assembly and disassembly. This also inevitably increases the manufacturing cost. In addition, screws or the equivalents are also parts of inventory that should be carefully monitored in order to prevent a shutdown of the production line.
Therefore, some attempts have been taken to introduce the snapping type enclosure by using less or without screws. For example, a screwless computer case mounting arrangement includes a top-opening case body, a top cover covered on the case body, a hollow shell mounted in an opening on the top cover, an axle pivoted to the hollow shell on the inside, a retaining member fastened to the axle in the hollow shell and hooked on a locating frame of said case body to secure the top cover and the case body together, a handle fastened to the axle and adapted for turning by hand to disengage the retaining member from the locating frame of the case body, a spring mounted on the axle and adapted for forcing the retaining member into engaging with the locating frame of the case body, and a lock installed in the case body and adapted to stop the retaining member from movement relative to the case body. In this mounting arrangement, the retaining member engages or disengages with the locating frame to mount or demount the cover to the case. But the frame and the retaining member are not reliable for repeated use. So the cover can not be secured to the case well again. Therefore, an improved mounting assembly for a cover of a computer enclosure that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure for conveniently and reliably securing a cover to a chassis.